


all revved up

by kittymills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2020 is the year im no longer apologetic about my love for this ship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Puns, Cotton Candy Love, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, One Shot, POV Lance (Voltron), allurance, big sister Veronica, cheesy pick up lines, twitter thread turned fic, you can see my thirst for allura very clearly in this fic sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Lance and Allura finally have an opportunity to consummate their relationship, but it doesn't go quite how Lance had planned.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	all revved up

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my son's new race car bed and did a tiny allurance fic thread on twitter a while back but the concept makes me so happy so I decided to turn it into it's own fic.

Lance considers himself fortunate in many areas. He has been dating the sweet, incredible and beautiful Allura for a few months now but in other areas… not so much.

Like in his choice of housemate, who just happens to share the same parents and a lot of the same DNA but in no way shares the same kind of priorities.

His sister Veronica could be cruel sometimes.

“Come on, Veronica,” he begs one morning over a rushed breakfast of poptarts and coffee hot enough to burn the insides of his cheeks. He sidles closer to her and puts on his friendliest, most innocent, baby brother face. “Consider it a loan. I’ll pay you back… eventually.”

His sister raises a slim eyebrow at him over her glasses, completely immune to his antics. Damn, when did she get so cold? He can feel his hope dying, along with his chance to impress his girlfriend.

“Lance, you’re an idiot if you think I’m going to let you waste my hard earned cash on that when you have something perfectly serviceable right there in your room.”

He blinks then throws up his hands. “I’ve had that bed since I was three! I think it’s time I upgraded, don’t you?”

Veronica raises her mug to her face and Lance suddenly gets the distinct sensation that she’s laughing at him behind it. It wouldn’t be the first time. “You have upgraded, haven’t you?” she smirks. “Allura is something special from what you’ve told me. Much better than your last girlfriend. What was her name? Jenny?”

Lance wrinkles his nose. “That was in middle school. And I never brought her home! Come on, Veronica. You gotta help me out here. You know Mom and Pops can’t help and my job gets me barely enough to eat and Allura is-“

“Look, I don’t know Allura all that well yet,” Veronica interrupts him with a roll of her eyes. “But she doesn’t strike me as the sort of girl that would dump you over something as trivial as that and if she does… well,” Veronica gets up to put her mug in the sink. “Then she’s not worth wasting your time with anyway.”

Which… valid. It’s a good point, but it’s not _the_ point.

Allura deserves the best… and Lance isn’t sure his shiny blue race car bed that’s served him so well up until now is it.

* * *

For the few months since Lance finally drummed up the courage to ask the pretty, dark skinned girl in one of his uni classes for a date – okay, so his best friend Hunk virtually bullied him into it because, _holy shit_ , doesn’t he know that’s Allura? Allura that’s so amazing and beautiful and smart, oh my god, she’s so smart and it didn’t matter the first time he tried to speak to her back in school she looked at him like he was just a few tools short of a shed, she was brave and kind and… just a little bit sad too.

He had heard the rumors around the halls, how she had lost most of her family and now it was just her and her uncle and they’d moved to Lance’s town for a new start.

It didn’t matter that through most of school, she had no idea who he was.

It didn’t matter, because it wasn’t until they’d left high school behind and started at university that Lance had finally won her over. And now she was his girlfriend and he adored everything about her.

But… he also wanted to take the next step, and he was pretty sure she did too, so when his sister announced early one morning that she was going to be out of town for the weekend, Lance struggled to keep the crow of excitement contained until Veronica had left for work.

This was their chance. And in more ways than one.

He stands in the doorway of his sister’s bedroom, taking in the soft lace curtains and pale pink bedspread and the multitude of soft stuffed toys bundled by the pillows and thinks it just might work. He’ll keep the lights off… Allura won’t even notice.

At least, he hopes not.

* * *

They’re both slightly nervous through dinner, which is _crazy_ because this was _Allura_ – his beautiful, amazing, incredible Allura - and they’d already been through so much together.

It doesn’t make sense that his hands feel clammy but he wipes his palms on his jeans and takes a big breath anyway before linking their fingers together and tugging her up the dimly lit path to the townhouse he shares with his sister. His heart is hammering in a way that he’s sure Allura can see but when he glances at her, he’s pretty sure he can see her heart racing too. She ducks her head and laughs quietly, almost as though she’s embarrassed and he can’t help the delighted grin that spreads across his face. The rush of warmth in his chest for this woman makes him drop their joined hands so he can cup her face and kiss her and she kisses him back with equal fervor. She tastes like sweet wine and starlight and he hums happily into the kiss when she curls her arms around him and hugs him to her.

“Allura,” he murmurs dizzily. My god, her mouth was magic.

“Lance,” she murmurs back, a hint of a laugh in her tone. He blinks and leans back to see her face, only to find her big blue eyes heavy with expectation. He swallows once, suddenly remembering the whole reason he was bringing her here tonight then grabs her hand and leads her the rest of the way up the path.

He pins her against the door, kissing her once again as he fumbles with the keys. It takes him three attempts while they’re still kissing before Allura plucks the keys from his hands and turns to slide them into the lock. She pushes the door open but before she can step too far inside, Lance spins her around and kisses her again. He can’t get enough of her mouth on his, the taste of her breath. He loves the feel of her hair against his cheeks, the way his hand fits to the small of her back. At the last second, he remembers to kick the door shut behind them and walks her backwards into the apartment, steering her gently towards the bedrooms. He’s so lost in her, her scent, her soft breathy moans he almost forgets what room he needs to head to and switches directions at the last second.

He leaves the lights off as he continues to kiss her, walking her backwards to the bed even as his hands steal under the hem of her dress to skim up her thighs. She sighs against his mouth as he lowers her back and climbs over her. “Lance,” she whispers as he trails kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

“Lance,” she says again, louder this time. A well manicured hand lands against the center of his chest and pushes him back and holding him in place. He lifts his head, blinking hard to find her regarding him with one finely arched brow.

“Allura? What is it? What’s wrong?”

She stares up at him, at least, he thinks she is. It’s hard to tell in the darkness. “Lance, there appears to be a number of stuffed animals digging into my back.”

_Shit._

Lance was supposed to move those before he left for their date tonight but he was too distracted by the snap Allura had sent him before he left asking what shoes he preferred. The higher the heel, the better in his mind. Allura had incredible legs and deserved to show them off. If it made her almost a whole head taller than him, so be it.

“Um,” he says blankly. “Sorry.”

She sits up and Lance reaches around her to bat the soft toys to the carpet. It takes him far too long and he can almost feel Allura’s silent judgement with each soft thud to the floor. Great, she probably thinks he’s some kind of closeted furry or something now.

“You have a lot of stuffed animals,” she says mildly.

“Uh, yeah. I… Um. I collect them?”

He hates how his voice lilts up at the end, as though he’s asking a question. He knows she’s not buying it and he wonders if he should just come clean and call it a night.

Except they’ve both been waiting for this for so long, Lance isn’t ready to give it up yet.

He’s about to open his mouth when Allura gives him a gentle shove. It startles him enough that he doesn’t think to protest and simply rolls sideways with a surprised grunt. The mattress creaks as Allura seems to stand up (it’s hard to tell in the dark) and then she’s walking out of the room and Lance feels his world crash down around his ears.

“Allura? Allura, wait!”

He scrambles up after her, darting out into the hall and searching through the living space for her, only to realize she must have turned the other way. There’s only one other room in that direction, only one other room down that hallway. 

Lance closes his eyes and prays for death.

* * *

He finds her standing in the middle of his bedroom, her dress half falling off her shoulders where he’d clumsily managed to unzip it just before. She has her back to him as she turns to survey the room. Her eyes travel over the posters on the wall, scenes of tropical beaches that remind him of the summers spent with his grandparents, bold colours and trinkets collected from his travels. A desk in in the corner, piled high with text books and the lamp that throws it’s pale golden light over the carpet.

And then she turns to the bed. The squat, glossy blue race car bed that Lance has had since he was a kid.

Lance wants to shrivel up and die right there.

Except…

Except…. Allura casts him a small glance over her bare shoulder. He catches the hint of a smile on her lips and then one hand rises to pull down the rest of the zip on her pretty pink dress and then she’s standing there in nothing but white lace and a mass of curls tumbling down her back.

Lance opens his mouth but his brain short circuits and all he can manage is a strangled squeak. The image in front of him doesn’t compute. Allura is smiling at him. In his bedroom. With the race car bed. She’s turning, and walking towards him, and she’s _smiling._

Lance is pretty sure he might actually be hallucinating right now.

“Lance,” she says gently. She reaches him and places a hand on his shoulder. Her expression turns to concern. Her brows furrow slightly. “Lance, are you alright?”

Lance makes another strangled noise and his voice cracks slightly. “Uh. Fine. Just fine. As fine… as fine as can be. You know me, just… uh. Dandy.”

She smiles again then. But it’s a knowing smile, almost a smirk. Holy shit, it’s so hot when she looks at him like that. Lance almost feels lightheaded with the rush of blood to his dick.

“Were you worried about what I might think?” she asks him, glancing back at the bed.

“Uh. No,” he lies. Badly.

Her laugh is delightfully soft and she leans in to kiss him sweetly on his lips. When she draws back, she lays her palms against the soft threads of his sweater. He’s so keenly aware she’s almost naked and part of his scattered brain tries to work out how quickly he can get his own clothes off to match her.

She hasn’t run laughing from the room yet… that’s a good sign, right?

Allura takes a step backwards and reaches one hand behind her back. There’s the faintest pause before her bra comes loose, slipping off her shoulders and falling to the floor in a puddle of silver. Then she lays herself back against his sheets, one long leg propped against the fake wheel of the bed and her hair spread over his pillow like a halo.

Lance swallows thickly.

He’s seen Allura’s body before. He’s had the privilege of cupping her beautiful breasts in his palms, he’s kissed his way up between her thighs, but they’ve never been able to go further, not yet. Just hurried make outs in the back of his blue car at lovers lane, or on the floor of her lounge room under the constant threat of her housemate walking in at any second. But this, tonight… this… this is something else. Standing here, in this room, in front of his bed with no one to bother them for days…

She looks like a goddess and he’s rooted in place under the force of her beauty.

She pats the sheets beside her. “You know, Lance. I know how to drive a stick, if you know what I mean.”

Lance blinks.

_Did… did she just-_

Oh, my god. He loves this woman so much. Not to be outdone, Lance blurts out, “Is your battery dead? ‘Cause I’d really like to jump you right now!”

Allura lets out a peel of laughter and the sound is pure magic to Lance’s ears. It’s quite possibly his most favourite sound in the world. He grins, emboldened and yanks on his belt, intent on shucking his clothes so he can join her. He’s shoving his jeans down his thighs when he almost trips. He’s not sure if Allura is laughing at that, or the cheesy lines they start exchanging but it doesn’t matter as long as he gets to hear that sound forever.

_Can you help me with my GPS? I need directions to find my way into your heart._

_I'd drive a million miles for one of your smiles._

_Want to you like to lubricate my camshaft?_

_Nice high beams._

_I’m gonna rev your engine._

It’s a tight squeeze for the both of them on the single mattress in the race car bed frame but somehow, neither of them really notices. Allura presses close to him, warm and smooth and naked and he kisses his way along her curves happily. He’d expected their first time to be kind of intense. Heavy and passionate and probably a bit awkward, but instead it’s light and joyful, filled with Allura’s breathy laughter and sparkling eyes.

Her giggles turn to soft gasps before long but she’s happy and relaxed in his arms and as Lance pushes his way inside her for the first time, he knows it’s the only thing he ever wants for her forever.

* * *

The front door to the townhouse slams late on a Sunday evening. Veronica trudges in, dragging her small black suitcase behind her and ranting irritably about flight delays and shifty uber drivers when her voice suddenly dies in her throat.

At the kitchen counter, a very mussed looking Allura in Lance’s jacket (and not much else), sits perched with a glass of juice in her palms. She looks blissfully content – and a lot like the cat that got the cream.

Veronica wastes no time in dragging her brother into the hallway, out of earshot of his very beautiful girlfriend. “ _Please_ tell me you didn’t defile my bedroom with your sexual escapades while I was away?!”

Lance rubs the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly. “Well, that was the plan. But… Uh, it turns out Allura really likes cars.”


End file.
